


For Poor Orn'ry People

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Ficmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: Penelope didn't want Erin to be alone for Christmas, just as she didn't want to be alone. But will the olive branch of companionship lead to something more between them?
Relationships: Penelope Garcia/Erin Strauss
Kudos: 4





	For Poor Orn'ry People

Penelope sighed as she looked away from her monitor. It was still hard to see Dave so happy with someone who wasn't Erin, since she had always thought that they would end up together. After all, Dave had saved her from John Curtis all those years ago, but then things had gone to hell between them when Krystall had shown up back in the picture. After a quick breakup and whirlwind romance, Dave had married his ex-wife, and Erin had been left out in the cold. Which had been fine, as long as Erin had her children around to keep her company, but this year, Erin's ex had decided to drag everyone to Scotland, leaving her out in the cold. Not that Erin knew Penelope knew about that, since she hadn't reached out to anyone from the BAU since the wedding.

That, though, was about to change. Penelope was going to hold out the olive branch of friendship to the woman, so that she wouldn't be alone on Christmas. No one should ever be alone on a holiday that they loved, she felt. Pulling out her phone, she saw that Luke had called and she frowned a little as she ignored his call to scroll through her contacts to find Erin's details. Before she could second guess herself, Penelope tapped the primary number for Erin and brought the phone to her ear, waiting for the woman to pick up.

"Hello?"

Even though she hadn't heard Erin's voice in years, she still sounded so posh, even with one word, that Penelope found herself a bit flummoxed for a moment before she could answer. "Erin! Don't hang up, please," she finally said, hoping that the call would be welcome in some capacity.

"Now that is a voice I haven't heard in years. How are you doing, Ms. Garcia?"

"I was hoping that you'd call me by my name, Erin, since we're no longer colleagues."

There was a short pause before Erin responded, and Penelope listened intently to try and gauge how likely it would be that Erin accepted the olive branch she was about to extend. "I didn't know if you'd still think of me kindly. As I said, it's been years since you reached out."

"Yeah, I know, I was a shit friend. I just didn't want to hurt you more than Rossi already had. And it's hard to be caught in the middle between people that you care about deeply. I guess, seeing him at work all the time, I made my choice, and still ended up hurting you. I'm sorry."

"You're reaching out now, so I suppose that will start to rebuild that bridge. What did you want?"

"I don't want this to come off as a pity invite, but I'm alone for Christmas for the first time in twenty years, and I was really hoping that there was a time for you to come over and celebrate with me. I totally understand if you have plans with your family, but maybe you could have breakfast with me?"

Another pause, and then Erin cleared her throat. "Well, you're in luck, as I was just going to spend the day alone as well. Alan and Bobbi decided that Christmas in Scotland was the best thing for my children and their families. I haven't even met my granddaughter yet."

"That sucks. I still have my hacker skills, you know. I could make it so that they can't fly."

Erin let out a bitter laugh, and Penelope could picture her shaking her head at the outlandish suggestion. "That is sweet of you, Penelope. But I have to learn to be all right with things that I cannot control. So, how about we have Christmas dinner together? I'll be over at your place around noon?"

"That sounds perfect, Erin. And I am so glad that we won't be alone this Christmas. I'll text you later tonight, when I'm home from work, with a few ideas of a dish you might bring with you? I mean, since there's just two of us, we can't expect a huge feast."

"I'll await your text, then, Penelope." Before she could respond, Erin had hung up, and she glared at the phone as she set it aside and tried to refocus on her work, only for Luke to call and break that concentration. Knowing that she had to answer him, otherwise he'd keep calling, Penelope picked up her phone and accepted the call.

"What do you need, Luke?" she asked as she began to work, knowing that she couldn't afford to let him derail what needed to be done, not when Christmas was in three days, and she needed to be out on time so that she could plan out the meal and head out to the grocery store the following day and brave the last minute crowds in order to properly feed Erin and herself.

"Is everything all right? You sound stressed."

"I have a lot to do before the holiday break, and not a lot of time to do it in."

"I thought that you were going to be alone for Christmas? At least that's what you posted on Facebook last night."

"Things changed, as they are wont to do. Now, the reason for your call?"

There was a short pause before he responded. "I was going to ask if you wanted to join me and my family for Christmas, since I felt bad about you being alone. But if you have someone to be with, I guess I know my answer. Happy holidays."

"Same to you, Luke. Have a good rest of your day."" She hung up after listening to his goodbye, and slipped the phone into her purse before buckling down and banging out her work. To her immense relief, she managed to get everything done as well as a good chunk of the next day's work, which would be perfect, since that meant she might be able to leave early to do the shopping, since she wanted to also get a present for Erin, too, as it was Christmas. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sadie!"

"Why don't you take tomorrow off, too, Penny? It looks like you're ahead on your work, and it will be a slow week, since it's Christmastime. I overheard your conversation with Luke.  
She blushed a little at her boss, fidgeting with her skirt a little as she nodded. "Yeah, sorry about that. I know that he'll just keep calling or texting unless I return his call. We've been broken up for two years now, you would think that he would get the hint that he doesn't need to hover over me, even if neither of us are currently in relationships at the moment."

"Some guys don't know how to take the hint. At least you'll be with Aaron, and he sounds nice."

"She, and I think that she is, she just had to go through a lot of crap as our supervisor at the BAU, and that colored how a lot of us viewed her for the longest time. Still, it will be nice to spend Christmas with her, and build our friendship back up." Sadie nodded, giving her a warm smile as she gave her a small wave before answering the phone. Waving back, Penelope left the building and made her way home, thinking about all that she needed to get done before Christmas came. She just hoped that she would be ready to host Erin and not have this blow up in her face.

_Cmcmcmcmcm_

"Shit, shit, shit," Penelope muttered as she pulled the tofurkey out of the oven. The skin was a little bit singed, but nothing that would totally ruin the dish, or so she hoped. She was running a little late with getting everything ready, and she could only hope that Erin wasn't her usual punctual self. That hope was soon dashed when her buzzer chimed, and she set the fake bird down with a thud on top of the stove before tugging off her oven mitts and scurrying over to the buzzer, answering it breathlessly. "Hello?"

"Can you let me in, Penelope?"

Erin sounded bemused, which she hoped was a good sign, but Penelope still felt nervous butterflies start to dance in the pit of her stomach as she unlocked the door for Erin without answering her. Before heading back into the kitchen, she unlocked and cracked open her door so that Erin could just enter. Penelope sighed as she moved the tofurkey onto a cutting board to rest while she set about getting together the mashed potatoes. "I thought that we weren't going to do a feast?"

Penelope squeaked a little when she heard Erin's voice in her ear, and she turned to give her a wide eyed look. "I thought you would announce yourself, Erin!"

"Well, you left the door open for me, I assumed that you would be prepared for when I arrived."

She nodded a little as she indicated for Erin to add the dishes in her hands to the collection on the counter. "I may have gone a tad bit overboard? But honestly, I just wanted to make you feel welcome, since you were going to be alone this year otherwise. You should remember that I enjoy thing to excess."

Erin nodded as she held up the gift in her hand. "And is there a place for gifts?"

"You didn't have to, but yes, beneath the tree in the living room. When you get back, we can set the table and get ready for the meal. And I hope that you know how to carve a tofurkey, because I have no clue."

Erin chuckled a little as she left the kitchen, and Penelope relaxed a little now that she was here. Picking up the potato masher, she worked in the butter and milk, along with some sea salt to taste. There was something a bit soothing about the repetitive motion, but she felt her heart sink a little when she saw just how much there was in the pot. "All right, where are your dishes?"

"We're actually going to use the good china? That's in the cupboard next to the fridge," she said absently as she stirred the carrots, breathing in the sweet scent of the honey wafter up to tickle her senses. "So, what did you end up bringing?"

"Deviled eggs and my great aunt's fruit salad. And there is definitely enough for a dozen of us. I forgot to scale down the recipe, but fruit is good for us. Yes?" Penelope nodded as she turned off the burner under the carrots and then reached up to pull out two wine glasses.

"I bought sparkling grape juice for our meal, to make it feel a little more special."

"That was kind of you, Penelope," she said quietly as she set the plates on the table. "Would you like me to pour it while you get everything ready?"

"If you'd like. Though I think that it might be easier if we fill our plates from the containers on the counter? I really did go overboard." Her shoulders slumped a little, feeling like she had just ruined everything. Erin came close to her, resting her hand on her upper arm and getting Penelope to look at her. "I made a mess of it all."

"No. You just wanted it to be perfect, and forgot that we're just two women with normal appetites. It's all right, and I can take leftovers home with me, since I'll be alone for two weeks." There was something so sad about Erin's eyes, and Penelope felt a yearning in her heart well up as she continued to gaze at her. "Penelope?"

"Nothing, sorry. And I have the weekends free, if you want to come over and not be alone. I wouldn't mind the company either."

"That's sweet," Erin replied as she went to the fridge and pulled out the bottle of sparkling grape juice, easily pulling out the stopper before filling their glasses. "So, I guess this is my cue to carve the turkey?"

"Tofurkey, and yes. Grab a knife and fork from the knife block." Erin nodded as she went over to the dish and quickly got to work on slicing it up. There was something almost feral about the zeal with which she carved, as if she was picturing cutting up an unsub, and rather than be scared, Penelope found herself quickly being filled with desire. Shaking her head a little, she picked up a glass and took a sip from it, needing something to do with her mouth and hands as she waited for Erin to finish.

"All right, I think that that's enough for both of us."

Penelope smiled as she set her glass aside and grabbed their plates, handing one to Erin before starting to take portions of everything that she had made, quickly filling her plate before she went to the table and took a seat. Erin joined her moments later, and hesitantly reached across the table for her hand. "Erin?"

"Do you not say grace before the meal?" She shook her head slowly. "Oh, I, I'll just pray to myself then."

"No! We can do that together. You'll just have to say the words, since I don't know them. Please, share your traditions with me."

"All right." Erin gave her a soft, open, smile before closing her eyes and dipping her chin as her grip tightened around Penelope's hand. She quickly copied the older woman and listened to the words of the blessing that she said, smiling when Erin implored God to look over her with kindness as she had opened her home to Erin for the evening in order to take care of her. And she hoped that she wasn't reading anything into the tone, but it almost sounded like there was that same yearning in her heart that Penelope had felt earlier, and she took a deep breath after the quiet "Amen."

"That was lovely, Erin. Thank you." The older woman blushed a little as she nodded, slowly drawing her hand back to her side of the table and picking up her fork as she began to eat. There was a quiet conversation about not much of anything while they ate, but that felt right. It was hard to have a decent conversation while chewing and all that, but she still felt like she was getting to know Erin better over the course of their meal. "All right, scrape your plate into the garbage, rinse it off, and put it in the washer. I'm going to get all the leftovers taken care of in the fridge if you want to relax in the living room."

"Or I could help you with that, so that we're done in half the time, and that way you get to relax a little as well." The look on Erin's face told Penelope that there would be no arguing with her, so she nodded as she got to her feet, opening the cabinet beneath her skin and scraping off her plate into it before rinsing it in the sink and then opening the dishwasher and setting it inside. Erin followed suit and she gave the woman a small smile as she opened the cupboard with all her Tupperware, pulling out a handful of containers before starting to scrape the leftovers into them. It was easy to fall into a rhythm as she filled the containers and then passed the dish over to Erin so that she could rinse it out before stacking it into the dishwasher. She was right, and it did go a lot smoother with both of them working together, and Penelope found herself deliberately starting to touch Erin's hand as they continued to work, noticing that Erin reciprocated more and more as they went.

"All right, I'm going to use the bathroom and then join you in the living room." Penelope gave Erin a slightly shy smile as she left the kitchen and hurried into her bathroom, closing herself inside and taking a few deep breaths before peeing and washing her hands. As she gazed at herself in the mirror, Penelope tried to look confident, but that was not at all how she felt. "Where are these feelings coming from, Penelope? Just because you're lonely doesn't mean you're going to glom onto the first ship that sails into your port. And you don't even know if she's bisexual, even if you did hear all the rumors about her and Alex from Anderson. You're going to go back out there and treat her as she should be treated, and that is as a dear friend that you very nearly screwed up by being distant after Rossi married Krystall."

Feeling slightly better after her pep talk, Penelope left the bathroom to find Erin curled up on her sofa, one of her cozy blankets wrapped around her legs. "I hope you don't mind that I snooped in the chest to find a blanket, but I just got so cold suddenly."

"That's fine, I have nothing to hide from you here, and I want you to be comfortable. So, I thought that we might watch a movie before we open our gifts? Or did you just want to exchange presents and go home?"

"That eager to be rid of me?" Penelope didn't know if Erin was teasing her or not, so she vigorously shook her head as she took a seat on the sofa next to her, tucking her legs beneath her body as she made herself comfortable. "Good, because I really didn't want to head home just yet. I had forgotten how quiet it was to be alone."

"I feel the same way, Erin. I know that I could easily end up with Luke once more, but we didn't fit right, and I don't want to settle. I want to find someone who makes silence comfortable, and there have only been two people in my life that have made me feel that way. One was Derek, and we never clicked the way that I hoped we would, despite all the headaches I know we gave you with our flirting."

Erin nodded, an easy smile on her lips. Penelope had only seen that look a handful of times before, namely at JJ's wedding, and she returned the smile with the same ease as she snuggled into the back of the sofa. "Your friendship was certainly the talk of the upper brass, let me tell you. I had a difficult time convincing them that you were not breaking the fraternization rules, but eventually, the Director seemed to understand. Who was the second person?"

She felt her cheeks start to warm and knew she was blushing as she looked away from Erin to clear her throat. "It was someone I never expected it to be, and I did my best to hurt her when I pushed her away in a stupid effort to be neutral between friends. But I learned that you can't be neutral, you always end up choosing a side and someone gets hurt." She dared to look over at Erin, seeing that she had a pensive look on her face. "And I hope that this person realizes that I didn't invite them over today because of that. I invited them over because I didn't want to be lonely on Christmas, and knew that she shouldn't be lonely, either."

"This person wouldn't have come if she felt that she had been invited for ulterior motives. She believes that she can see the heart of the woman who called at the right moment, even though she knows that this person probably snooped a little to find out that I was going to be alone. Am I right?"

"Maybe. I keep track of all my birds who have flown the nest. Even Elle, who thinks that she's clever in the fake names she uses. I haven't told anyone, since I don't want anything bad to happen to her."

Erin nodded as she pulled the blanket up a little higher around her chest. "I don't blame you, but I'm glad that Agent Greenaway is no longer with us. She was too badly damaged by what happened to her, and I should never have agreed to her coming back after that incident." Penelope let out a long breath as she nodded. "All right, what movie did you want to watch?"

" _Die Hard_?" Erin rolled her eyes before shaking her head a little. "What? It's a Christmas movie!"

"If you really want to watch that, I won't complain. But…"

"You'd like a more traditional holiday movie." Erin shrugged. "All right, would _White Christmas_ be acceptable?"

"Perfect, actually. That's one of my favorite Christmas movies. Thank you." She smiled at Erin as she nodded, picking up the remote for the television and having it search for the movie. As soon as she found it, Penelope started it and set the remote back on the trunk before scooting a little closer to Erin, hoping that she would take the hint and also come closer to her side. "Here, we can share the blanket while we watch it," Erin said as she met her in the middle of the sofa.

"Okay," Penelope said as she took hold of the edge that Erin held out to her, wrapping it around her waist as she turned her attention to the screen. It was hard not to comment on the fact that Erin let her head come to rest on Penelope's shoulder about twenty minutes into the movie, but she did allow her head to rest against Erin's as that comfortable silence fell between them, despite the sounds of the movie. It was surprising how quickly this felt right, and so Penelope let out a tiny sigh when Erin slipped her arm around Penelope's waist as she snuggled in a little closer.

The two hours flew by, and Penelope found herself enchanted by the way Erin sang along with the actors, lowly, but still enough for Penelope to know that the woman had a lovely voice. "There's something so magical about that film. I always feel cozy after seeing it."

"I totally get it! I haven't seen it in a few years, and I forgot how much I loved it. Mom was more the type to watch the cartoon Christmas movies with me, but she wasn't really into the holiday movie crap, as she called it. She was more about serving in soup kitchens and helping the homeless, and didn't really have time to watch a lot of television and movies as a result. I suppose that I picked up my philanthropy from her. Even if I save it for less popular times, since so many people like to volunteer this time of year."

"You are a good person, through and through," Erin murmured as unconsciously snuggled into Penelope's side a little more before she sat up and stretched. "Did you want to watch some of those cartoon specials after we open presents? If you aren't tired of me, that is."

"I don't think that I could be tired of you, Erin. Today has been really great, and a part of me wants it to last as long as possible. Especially since the only ones who care to keep in touch are Jayje and Luke." She hated that her voice sounded so sad, since she didn't want to bring down the mood, but Erin just turned towards her, a tender look on her face.

"At least your best friend still talks to you. There are times when I wish that Alex spoke to me more, but given the time difference between us now, I get it."

Penelope nodded as she pursed her lips, wanting to say so much more, but not knowing which words to use to not be unwittingly cruel. "Well, we'll just have to figure out a way to get her back. I know, she's probably happy teaching at Oxford, but…"

"She deserves to be happy after everything that happened to her in this life. And if that's in England, we'll let her be happy. Besides, maybe it's time I visited her over there."

"Ooh, if you don't mind, could I glom on to that? I mean, I know that Prince William is still happily married to Catherine, but…I'm certain that there has to be someone I could find who would love me."

"Maybe so. We'll have to see, if I even end up going. It could just be a pipe dream. I've had a lot of those over the years." Penelope reached out before she could stop herself, cupping Erin's face with one hand as she stared into her eyes. "If you keep looking at me like that, I'll think things that I shouldn't, Penny. There's a promise in that gaze that I'm not certain I could bear having broken."

"Well, we won't know what that promise is until we explore where this might lead. But first, gifts?" Erin nodded slowly before letting Penelope get to her feet and going over to her small tree. The two presents beneath it were perfect reflections of their giver, as Penelope's was over the top in the way it was wrapped, festooned with a humungous bow, while Erin's was elegant and understated. "I hope you like what I bought you."

"It's a gift, Penelope. It is the thought that counts." Again, Erin's smile was hesitant, and Penelope nodded as she sat back down next to her again, hoping that she was at least in the ballpark of what Erin liked. To her surprise, Erin hugged the present close to her stomach as she watched Penelope expectantly. "Are you going to open your gift first?"

"You're the guest, Erin, so you should open yours first," she encouraged, looking at the box expectantly. Erin let out a little huff of frustration before rolling her eyes affectionately as she began to peel the tape off slowly. "You're one of those people."

Erin little out a soft giggle as she nodded. "It drives my children insane, too," she quipped as her phone began to ring. "I'm sorry, that's Karen's ringtone. Do you mind?"

"No, it's your children, take it!"

She gave Penelope another tender look as she pulled the phone out of her purse and answered. "Happy Christmas, darling. How is Edinburgh this time of year? Oh, no, I'm not alone. A dear friend invited me over to her place for the day, and we've been catching up. Of course we can celebrate the holiday when you get back. After all, it will be Epiphany, and that's technically the final day of Christmas. I'll have to ask her, Karen, I can't just assume that she'd be willing, as she has a life outside me." Erin looked up and gave her a small smile. "Of course, put them on!" There was a long pause as Erin listened to her children chatter away. Penelope could hear snippets of what was being said, and that, plus the look on Erin's face, told her that it was exactly what the woman needed to lift her mood. "All right, I shouldn't be rude, since I am company. I love you, darlings, and we'll talk again soon, I promise, before you come home. Goodbye."

Penelope reached out and patted her knee softly as Erin put the phone back into her purse. "You could have talked longer with them, I don't mind eavesdropping on your conversation."

"I could hear Alan in the background, and he doesn't like it when they spend too long talking with me during his time with them. Even though they are grown adults." Erin lifted an eyebrow in a motion that was filled with disgust for her ex-husband, and Penelope had to stifle a giggle that bubbled up in her throat. "Now, where was I?"

"Opening the gift I bought you." Erin relaxed a little as she nodded. "Well?"

"Patience is a virtue, Penelope, and one we'll need to grow in you." Erin's eyes widened as she realized what she had said, and she bent her head over her gift as she started to carefully peel the tape back from the paper. To keep her own hands busy, Penelope stroked the velvet of the ribbon that Erin had wrapped around her gift in an expensive looking bow that she was almost certain the woman had hand tied. Finally, the paper was off, and Erin set it aside before lifting the lid off the box. "This is gorgeous," she breathed out, and Penelope could tell by the look on her face that she truly loved the gift. "How did you know that I collect Fenton glassware?"

"I didn't. I stopped into my favorite antique store, hoping I would find something that said you, and my eye fell on that. It's elegant and beautifully painted, and I knew that it belonged with you?"

"That's almost as beautiful as the object itself," came the soft whisper, and Penelope tried not to comment on the fact that a few tears tracked down her face. Still, she didn't move her hand as Erin reached out for it, squeezing softly before looking pointedly at the gift in Penelope's lap.

She nodded as she just as carefully removed the paper from her box, dropping it onto the trunk as she stared at the box. "You matched the box color to the paper?"

"I am not one to do things by half."

"I can see that!" Penelope pulled the lid off the box and let out her own gasp. "Erin!"

"What?"

"This is exactly what I was looking for." She delicately pulled the fascinator from its bed of tissue paper and turned it over and over in her hands, taking in the deep purple and bright turquoise feathers that formed the pattern on the headband. "I don't have an outfit to wear it with, but I love it! You know me so well."

"I worked with you for how many years? I would hope that I would know you at least a little." There was a shy smile on her lips, and Penelope nodded as she set the fascinator back in its box before placing it on the trunk. "So, are we now going to have that Christmas cartoon marathon?"

"I think you know the answer to that, but I also need to get a refill. Can I bring you more, too?" Erin nodded as Penelope rose to her feet once more, quickly nipping into the kitchen and refilling their glasses before rejoining Erin on the sofa, sitting close to her as she cued up _A Charlie Brown Christmas_. "Have to start with the OG classic."

"Of course," Erin replied as she curled up close to Penelope, spreading the blanket out over her legs with one hand as she held up her glass with the other in an effort not to spill the liquid. They managed to watch eight of the cartoons that Penelope had always loved before she heard Erin's stomach rumble a little. "I guess it might be time for round two?"

"What are you in the mood for? Leftovers? Or I can whip up sandwiches for us?"

"We should probably eat up more of the feast we prepared. Though I'll probably just grab a bowl of the fruit salad I brought and some more deviled eggs."

Penelope nodded as they got up, Erin leading the way to the kitchen this time, rummaging through the cupboards until she had found a bowl and a small plate. There was something comfortable about the fact that she was so easily making herself at home, and she couldn't help but wonder if there was a way that she could make this last longer than a day. "Erin?"

"Yes?" she asked as she turned to look at her.

"This is the start of a we, yes?"

"Yes. I am tired of being an ornery person, Penelope."

The smile that spread across her face hurt her cheeks, and Penelope sighed as she closed the distance between them and leaned in to kiss Erin tenderly. "Good. And yes, I'll join you and your children for Epiphany, even if you only feel comfortable with calling me friend. Because this is a large step for both of us, and I will go as fast as you want to go."

"All right. So you won't mind if I kiss you again before we get supper together?" Penelope shook her head and closed her eyes as Erin leaned in and kissed her deeply, curling an arm around her waist to hold her close as she deepened the kiss. There was something so right about this, and Penelope looked forward to the days ahead of them as she learned more and more about her partner.


End file.
